The dream interview
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: I dreamed I met Gil and Sara and I interviewed about their success in love ...Exclusive, just for you, the whole truth about their lifestyle ... enjoy!


**A dream interview.**

**Author's Note:**

**Why not Interview our favorite geeks dream of a time ...?**

**Shahines.**

**Abstract:**

**During a dream, I am going to meet Grissom and Sara try to finally get the final word on their history ...**

The idea came to me like that, suddenly, one fine morning.

I turned off my alarm clock when it rang around six fifteen o'clock and then, as often Monday morning I went back to sleep as dry.

The day before, on Sunday evening, I had, as always, watched my favorite series and, as was often the case with each release, I was still in bed very late, around one o'clock in the morning knowing that I pertinant had to get up early the next day.

It was at that time that my dream began.

As most of you, I'm always asked questions about how Gil and Sara lived their relationship every day.

By dint of spending my time writing stories about them and study their life long, and the bottom up, that now that I started to dream about!

I woke up and I said "I'm stupid? I'll go see them and ask them what is the secret of their success in love ..."

Okay, we did not speak the same language but I still bases their minimum to ask my questions anyway, this was just a dream.

I am therefore prepared then I called the airport to book my ticket to Las Vegas and I called several hotels in the corner, trying to book a room for two nights that I intended to spend.

It was very expensive but it mattered little, I'll manage with that later.

I was leaving in twenty-four hours, which left me time to prepare myself for this strange journey.

I was very excited about heading out to meet them and had really excited to finally discover all their secrets, or almost.

This expectation was burning me inside, I was anxious and impatient at times.

Finally, the next day came faster than expected and I was finally sitting by the window in the plane that took me far from home.

I never took that plane if he had not acted in my favorite pair because I've always been very scared of this means of transportation.

In addition, the most annoying was that I had to wait five hours in New York, one stop before arriving at their destination.

When finally I arrived in Las Vegas, the night was long.

To spend the night in a decent hotel, it took me to go somewhere a little away from the city to pay less, since I did not have the means.

With jet lag, I slept long, I woke up the next day around noon.

I have a quick breakfast and then I called a taxi that took me to the LVPD, where I hoped to meet with Gil and Sara.

The place was huge, I do not think it was too big.

Yet on television, it seemed smaller.

Suddenly, I tell myself that maybe I had to call before coming but I was too eager to go to meet my favorite couple to think to make this simple formality.

Many people I know do not circulate in any direction before me, as a parade of ants in an anthill.

Fortunately, I easily recognized Judy at reception.

_-Hello Judy, I'm Shahines and I would like to speak to Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom please ..._

She looked very surprised, yet I thought I was clear with her.

_You want them-what? ..._ I asked her.

_-Um ... Actually, I am a French tourist and I know them well, because as you know, your laboratory is known throughout the world ... I just want to meet them and ask them some questions ... _say I, clumsy and trembling.

_"You're sure not to be a journalist at least ...?_

_No, of course not, I assure you ..._

_"I'll see what I can do ..._

She made me wait a moment in the hallway and there I saw Catherine who came accompanied Jim.

I got up to greet them, I was so happy to finally see them in flesh and bone.

_-Hey, good morning ... You do not know me but I know you! ..._

They stared in disbelief and asked me, surprised and suspicious:

_-Hello ... Who are you? ..._

_-Shahines ... In fact, I know your lab and your adventures, they are fantastic ... I am a French tourist and I write lots of stories about Gil and Sara ... I came to see because I'd like to know how they manage to live so far apart ..._

Jim and Catherine looked at them again and then Catherine said:

_"In that case, you know they do not share so their intimate secrets in public ..._

I laughed and told them:

_-Of course not, I do not care, only about life in general, what they do, ect ..._

_-Gil is no longer here, but Sara is in the break room ... Come with me, I'll take you there ... it does not bother you if I tu? ... You can do the same with us ..._

_Thanks, how nice ... It's a shame that Gil is not here ..._

_"You know, this may get better ... In fact, you can not stay long, you have no right to be there unless they witness or suspect ..._

_"I know ... Thank you for accepting my visit ..._

_"There is not enough ..._

Meanwhile, Judy was back but Jim arranged things about me with her.

Then I saw Sara through the bay window, breakfasting it apparently.

_-Sara? ... Someone wants to see you ... "_said Catherine.

Sara stood up and smiled.

_-Hello, I'm Sara, whom have I the honor? ..._

_Shahines-I am here ... sightseeing ... I dreamed of meeting you and your husband ..._ I replied nervously.

_"I still can not get used to this celebrity ... Fortunately, there are very few people coming so far, it stinks too much death ... _and the cop told me she always smiling.

_-I can steal some time for questions? ... They are not too personal, it's just that ..._ I was starting then.

_"I have understood ... You should definitely know that Gil has left for Peru and he will not return until a month ... However, I can perhaps arrange to meet a three-Skype ..._ I suggested she spontaneously.

_Oh so chic, I thank you very much, it touches me enormously! ..._ I cried happy.

Sara asked me to see the board late in the day because she was always on his case and had not finished working on it.

She had another break and planned, it fell pretty well because she had just planned to contact Gil at this time.

I thanked her again and then I left as I came with a head full of dreams.

I passed the day wandering around town, visiting the same time but being unable to concentrate because I was so excited to see Sara and meet the sexiest of all men that I finally have the chance know.

That moment finally arrived and to seventeen hours, but I was back in the office of Sara this time.

She greeted me warmly and I sat down beside her in front of his laptop open.

Gil quickly appeared on the screen, I froze and remained speechless for a long moment, unable to say or do anything so beautiful and I found him to chew.

_Good evening darling ... you introduced me to your new friend? ..._ Gil asked, a smile and waving to me in passing.

_Shahines-I present to you, it's a French tourist who is familiar with our adventures and longed to meet us both ... "_said Sara.

_-Really? ... You're not a journalist, at least? ..._ He asked me he tank.

_No, not at all and I'm not here to annoy you but to know the secret of your success in love ... _so I explained as I could.

_-Um ... I hope that your questions will not be too intimate, is not it? ..._ He asked insistently.

_No, it does not interest me because I'm doing everything I want in my stories ... _I replied with a smile and making Sarah laugh.

_-Okay ... so ... I hear you say it,_ the more confident.

_**That's me ...**__ First, I would like to know why you finally decided to leave everything to your wife? ..._

_**Gil**__ Um ... Actually, I came to realize that not taking a decision, I definitely lost Sara ... This was not what I wanted but, as always, I was unable to speak clearly with her ..._

_**I **__How did she react when you joined in Costa Rica? ..._

_**Gil-**_We finally managed to explain ... It was not easy but by the time we spent together there finally enabled us to clarify things between us and take our history where we had left it ...

_**I **__What kind of wedding did you? ..._

_**Gil**__-Oh, very simple ... We said yes before an official of the law with two of our traveling companions of the moment ... It's a day I will never forget ..._

_**I**__ How do you manage to live such a long distance today, after everything you went through to be reunited? ..._

_**Gil**__-Sara and I do not want a traditional wedding ... We quickly realized that we were choking each other after a while and it was perhaps one of the reasons we pushed to separate us as had happened before with Sara ... In addition, we quickly used to this lifestyle for anything in the world, we would not change that ..._

_**I **__Yes but if one day you want to start a family? ..._

Gil and Sara looked surprised by my question.

Sara told me then:

_-Uh, actually, we had never dealt with this subject ... All I can say is that it is not compatible with our current lifestyle ..._

_**Gil**_ _it's just, but why not try it at least once ... I know one day we'll talk and we will decide together when the time comes ..._

It will take me so quickly because if I'm not mistaken Sara, you'll be forty next year ...

_**Sara**__-I know ... We will keep you informed in due time, I promise ..._

_**I **__Thank You ... One last thing, just to close this chapter ... if I may, it will be the only really ... how do you manage to stay so long away from each other, I mean. .. on intimate terms? ..._

Sara and Gil exchanged another glance and heard Sara replied, a little smile:

_-Gil and I have our little secrets to spend time together outside of work ... I reassure you, we love just like any couple, for us it's a little different is all. .. We're older, we have some experience of life and our own concept of harmonious couple ... We satisfy our natural needs in our own way and not necessarily like everyone else ... This is not because we stay for months without seeing each other physically and that's it, we will look elsewhere if I am ... We support this aspect of our lives because we take our choice ... Everyone looks at his door ..._

_**I**_ _thank you from my heart to have agreed to answer my questions ... My readers will be very happy to finally have the end of the story about you ... I'm so happy to know that you finally get married and that nothing and nobody will get rid of, well, I hope ... "I said with a big smile lit. In fact, I almost forgot ... Gil, you're really somebody who's very charming and very sexy ... I hope you never do raserez your beard and you and Sara will stay together forever .. ._

_**Gil**__-Shahines, it touches me deeply ... I wish you good luck for the future ... By the way, tell me ... You plan to publish our adventures? ..._

_Not me, but I do not think you can play them on a website called Fanfiction ..._

_**Sara**__-So that means everyone knows your life? ..._

_The one that I imagine for you ... I warn you though, I pretended to be show-rabbits live and make you some funny stories ..._

_**Sara**__-So it's not real ..._

_**I **__Well, well, I'll leave you again ... I was really pleased to have had the chance to spend some time with you ... Thank you very much ... Good luck and Gil to you too, Sara! ..._

_**Gil and Sara-**__You too ..._

Sara and I exchanged a quick kiss and then I left the office not without looking back, a tear in the corner of the eye.

I finally got what I wanted to see them in person and Interwiew.

Then I awoke with a start and realized that he had a quarter of an hour elapsed between the ringing of my alarm clock now.

Then I realized what I had experienced was just a dream, a sweet dream I just wanted to give you the chance to share because it was so beautiful and wonderful ...

**END.**


End file.
